Arnold Amsel
Name: Arnold Amsel Gender: Male Species: Human Type: Augment Rank/Title/Position: Captain Commanding Officer of the H.M.I.S. Finalizer Hair Color: Salt-And-Pepper with slight Grey at temples Eye Color: Silver-Grey Notes: Born during the era of the Exile, Arnold Amsel grew up to his parent's always putting the blame for their loss of Terra on others - though fervent in their worship of the Imperialis bloodline, the elder Amsels made no secret of their opinions regarding lesser members subverting the will of the seated rulers for several generations prior to the Fall. Arnold himself, however, was of the opinion that while the Imperialis should be respected as the ruling family, they weren't gods or goddesses of any sort, the Fall was the result of mismanagement and internal decay. While he himself was in support of the social reforms leading up to Lianna's appointment as the new Empress, he kept quiet on this as he had no desire to deal with the nuclear warfare of arguments he would have had to deal with his parents over. It was shortly before his fifteenth birthday that his parents joined a succeeding faction from the fleet when it become public that non-human species would be helping them end the era of Exile and found a new nation to call home and hopefully not repeat the supposed mistakes of the past. As the elder Amsels saw the new Empress as an inexperienced child, a puppet for older generations to keep doing as they please, and nowhere near the strong leader they would need, and left. As he was unable to have a say in things, Arnold was forced to go with them. Growing up in the pro-human environment his parents helped establish after this, he kept to himself and his group of like minded friends who didn't follow the extremist views of their elders. Without the resources to oust any non-humans off any world they encountered or willing to interact with non-human traders to obtain resources, they were suffering a slow decline and death when Nagendra's people found their amalgam constructs that had become their mobile homes. Even as pro-human as he was, the Imperialis still saw the use of non-human species and had his own views on how to prevent the same fate as befell the old Holy Terran Empire - views and opinions that clashed with the elder generations of these mobile colonies. Having had enough, Arnold's group and others in the younger generations, with Nagendra's backing, rose up and took over. With no hope if they wanted to ensure their survival, the new leadership pledged allegiance to Nagendra's regime. Due to the unstable nature of their decaying homes, Nagendra's people moved the population to their hidden worlds and began dismantling them for materials. As essentially the unofficial leader of the younger generation, Arnold was required to oversee things as the liaison between the two sides. Though his small group eventually went their separate ways, Arnold's role led to him being scouted for officership - sponsors approving of his experience that led to allowing him to bypass most of the academy and start as an Ensign. He rose through the ranks, making a further name for himself, until he reached the rank of Captain. As acknowledgement of his standing, efforts, and accomplishments allowed him the privilege of being appointed as the commanding officer for one of the Empire Of The Rising Sun's newest, most advanced warships, the H.M.I.S. Finalizer. Though bringing about first contact with the similarly humaniocentric Terran Confederacy on the ship's shake-down cruise, intentionally performed in the supposed safety of a previously assumed empty sector of the cosmos, he was forced to live test the ship's systems in battle against the Sons Of Korhal, a rogue anti-Confederacy splinter group. Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun Category:Characters Category:Males